Violet Turner
Violet Turner is a psychiatrist at the Oceanside Wellness Group. She tells her patients that happiness can be attained with focus, but she has trouble finding happiness in her own life, even going so far as to question the usefulness of her profession. She attended the University of Oregon, and pursued medicine at Harvard Medical School. She is a member of the American Psychiatric Association and the American College of Psychiatrists. History Early Life In college, Violet was raped and helped through it by her best friend Kara Wei, Violet helped Kara through her problem of accidentally killing her abusive mother. Violet takes offense to women who lie about being raped, and when confronted about an almost conversation between her and Addison; Violet says that it's something that she wasn't going to talk about it, that "it is what it is." Attack One of Violet's schizophrenic patients, Katie, who was pregnant but miscarried (and refused to let anyone perform a D&C to remove the dead tissue) came to visit Violet at her house. Initial suspicions from Pete and Violet that Katie was not taking her medication proved true when Katie drugged Violet, believing that Violet stole her baby, even though Violet's child is a boy, and her baby was a girl. Violet was left paralyzed from the neck downwards and Katie obtained surgical equipment and a medical textbook to perform a caesarian section on Violet to take "her" baby. Violet began to instruct Katie on what to do to deliver the baby successfully, even though both Katie and Violet knew she would not survive it, and Katie then lifted the scalpel to Violet's abdomen, about to cut. Leaving Lucas and the Practice After she had recovered from the attack, Violet tried for a while to take care of Lucas. However, she came to the conclusion that she couldn't take care of him and that she had to take care of herself before she could do that for her son. Violet left Lucas with Pete, his father. Some time after that, she left the practice while on a trip with Cooper. She stayed for a while in Costa Rica and New York. In New York, she sought professional help from a colleague to handle her trauma. Later she returned to LA where she told Pete that she wanted to be a part of Lucas' life. Pete was hesitant at first, but ultimately Violet got to know Lucas and she and Pete wed. Pete's Death Personality Relationships Romantic Allan Six months prior to when Addison first arrived at their Oceanside Wellness Group, Violet's boyfriend, Allan, had split up with her and she was torn by the break-up. As she started to heal, she ran into Allan in a supermarket to discover that he'd gotten married to a younger woman only a few months after their break-up. Violet was shaken badly and even went as far as "stalking" Allan with constant calls as she tried to deal with him moving on while she kept trying to. She and Allan tried to be friends but Violet realized she was only hurting herself and cut off all contact. Sheldon Wallace Pete Wilder While she was pregnant with her son Lucas she was unaware who the father was. It could have been either Pete Wilder or Sheldon Wallace, although she had expressed an intention of keeping the baby and having Cooper move in with her. As Pete's relationship grew more serious with Lisa, he told her about Violet's baby. She asked him to figure out what he wanted and eventually he decided to leave her and tell Violet but before he informed Violet, Sheldon proposed to her. Violet didn't answer straight away, Pete instead tells Violet he should have fought for her and loves her, and she chooses Pete over Sheldon. After Lucas was ripped from her womb by Katie, she didn't feel anything toward him and even though Pete (the father) tried and tried to get her to bond with him, she eventually gave him up to Pete. After she slept with Addison's father, Pete gave up on her. After a few months, Violet returned from her trip from Costa Rica healthy and she sued for partial custody of Lucas. ("Second Choices" & "War") She and Pete got back together and quickly got married. ("Take Two") They fought when she wanted to adopt Betsey. ("A Better Place to Be") After her license was suspended, she ran to do a book tour, missing him having a heart attack. She got back from the airport as he was in surgery. It was after months of arguing and remaining together that they decided to separate. After they had both dated other people and took a small break from heir marriage they soon realized that they still had feelings for one another. Violet decided that they needed to go to counseling to find out what the problem was but Pete just wanted to "have fun" and enjoy the fact that they were okay. They went to a few counseling sessions but Pete stormed out of one and refused to go to another one. He began working a lot and he became very reckless even landing himself in jail for taking a patient off of life support to respect his undocumented wishes. After Violet begged him to cooperate with the court for bail Pete was set free but was on trial for what he had done. After being together one night Violet asked him what would happen if he was taken back to jail. The next day Violet recieives a text message from Pete saying that he went on a run and that whatever happened he loved her. Pete ends up being absent from his court hearing that morning and Violet had many doubts about his whereabouts assuming that he ran away from it all. Eventually they find Pete's body in the ditch of a canyon dead from a heart attack. The Captain After the Captain checked out Violet's butt, they slept together once. Scott Becker When Violet and Pete separated. Scott asked her on a date. At first she was resistant but after hearing that Pete slept with another women she decided she would give it a try. They stayed together until Violet and Pete decided to give their marriage another try. Violet wasn't very upset because he was only 29 and she was in her 40s. Friendships Cooper When she joined the Oceanside Wellness Group, Cooper Freedman became her best friend. Every year when they received their bonuses, they would take a holiday together. When Cooper got together with Charlotte, their relationship suffered slightly. During her pregnancy, she had Cooper to run errands for her (including tying her shoes because she could not see her feet). Unexpectedly, Charlotte and Violet began to bond over Cooper and Charlotte did the girly things that Cooper could not, as well as helping Violet with her pregnancy symptoms. Kara Wei Kara Wei was Violet's childhood best friend. Naomi Bennett She was also a very good friend to Naomi Bennett, but when Addison joined the practice, Naomi forgot about her and started talking to Addison like she did with Violet, instead casting Violet aside. Career Dr. Violet Turner is a board certified psychiatrist specializing in general adult and adolescent psychotherapy, diagnosis, evaluation, and management of pharmacological medication. She is a member of the American Psychiatric Association and the American College of Psychiatrists. Dr. Turner has presented papers at numerous professional conferences and has published articles in peer-reviewed journals such as American Journal of Psychiatry and Annals of Clinical Psychiatry. She currently works at the Oceanside Wellness Group. She used to council rape victims and she ran the suicide hotline. She got her license suspended due to using details of patients in her book, most notably Katie Kent. Notes and Trivia *Out of all characters that have been on Private Practice for all six seasons, Violet is the only one who has never been to Seattle Grace Hospital nor any of the hospitals that were established there later on. *Violet thinks she can dance, but according to others, she really can't. *Violet has had two abortions during a "misspent youth". *She lost her virginity at the age of 17 and there was no magic about it, as there was a lot of friction. *She plays air guitar. *Violet does not like grass. *Violet drinks tea, not coffee. ("Good Grief") *She hates iced tea. ("Good Grief") *Violet is the last doctor to be seen treating a patient on Private Practice. *She's also the one who said the last line on the show (aside from laughter from her colleagues). *She wrote a book named "Beautiful Scars", and later another one, which is most likely called "Private Practice". Gallery PP207VioletTurner.png PP307VioletTurner.png PP4x20VioletTurner.png PP6x04VioletTurner.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Violet-centric or otherwise very informative about her life. *Yours, Mine & Ours *War *Take Two *Aftershock *Mourning Sickness *Good Grief *Full Release *In Which We Say Goodbye Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (MFM)